


Comfort

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is upset, Bing with all four Googles, M/M, the Googles make him feel better with cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Bing come home crying and injured and after the Googles find him, his laid down and told to rest





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for Bing with all four Googles cuddling

Bing limped into the house, dropping his now broken skateboard next to the door and kicking off his shoes. He was trying his best to act as if everything was fine, that it was a normal day and h was returning from a normal day of skateboarding. The blood on his hands and the missing lens from his sunglasses made it very hard to believe that lie. 

Those men were probably dead or at least were going to die and it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have been so hard on them. They were human. He is not. But they attacked him in that alleyway. They broke his skateboard and ruined his favorite pair of sunglasses. He should have stopped though. He shouldn’t have hit them so many times. There was so much  _ blood _ . 

“Bingo?” Green asked when he found Bing standing next to the door. “Bing, are you okay? Your readings show a lack of your usual high-energy. Do you need nourishment?” 

“I’m fine, Green-bean.” Bing said, the breaking in his voice told Green otherwise. 

“You are upset. Your skateboard is broken. Was there an accident?” Green patted his chest twice, making his glowing ‘G’ begin to blink. 

“No-I mean yes-I mean...I…” Tears started to form in Bing’s eyes. 

“Oh. You are crying.” Green went over to Bing and removed his broken sunglasses. “I don’t like it when you cry.” Green stated, putting a hand on Bing’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” Bing said, his eyes looking away. 

“Do not apologize, it is something you can not help when you are saddened.” Green pressed a kiss to Bing’s forehead. “And I know what you like when you are like this.” 

“Bee-Bee! Are you crying!? Oh, dear!” Oliver rushed into the room with Red and Google following him. 

“I’m okay, Oli.” Bing said as Oliver hugged him. 

“Don’t lie to me, Big-B, I know you’re upset.” Red stated.

“What happened?” Google asked. 

“Tell me who did this to you, I’ll kill them.” Red said, his eyes going wide when Bing broke down into sobs. 

“Red-Rover, I did something bad! I messed up!” Bing cried. 

“Did you get into a fight, Bingy?” Google asked, seeing the broken skateboard. 

“I-I didn’t mean to Googs. They jumped me in an alley next to the park and broke my skateboard I fought back and-and-and…” Bing started sobbing again. 

“It’s okay Bee-Bee, it’s okay.” Oliver said in a soothing voice, rubbing Bing’s back. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Bing said into Oliver’s chest. 

“It was merely a case of self-defense, in any court of law you would be found-”

“Green. Not now.” Google said, cutting off one of his upgrades. 

“I...uh…” Red rubbed his arm, unsure of what to do. 

“Take Bing up to our room and I’ll discuss the situation with Dark and meet you up there.” Google said. 

“Okay.” The three upgrades said together before leading the still sobbing Bing away. 

“He spent days painting this.” Google said to himself as he picked up the skateboard. “I’m sure I can fix it.” He added as he glanced over it, placing it back down and heading to Dark’s office. 

“I just wanted them to stop hitting me.” Bing said between sniffs while he was walked into Google’s room. 

“It is understandable that you chose the course of actions that you did.” Green said, giving Bing a pat on the back. 

“You were a cool dude.” Red added, squeezing Bing’s shoulder.

“You’re perfectly fine.” Oliver gave Bing another hug from behind. 

“You need rest. You have experienced a high amount of emotional strain and you need to recover from it.” Green stated. 

“You also got some bad scrapes and need those to heal.” Red pointed at the scratch on Bing’s arm. 

“We’ll nap with you.” Oliver said as the three of them laid down on the oversized bed with Bing. 

“You guys don’t need to do this. I just overreacted.” Bing said.

“You didn’t overreact.” Google said as he came into the room. “What happened was bad and you reacted accordingly. You’re fine.” Google got on the bed as well, crawling so he was behind Bing. “And they’re right, you need rest.” 

“But Googs-” Bing’s protest stopped when Google wrapped his arm around him and he was pulled down, making him lay down on top of Google’s chest.

“Do not fight what is needed.” Green stated curling up to Google’s side and placing a hand across Bing’s shoulders. 

“You need sleep, Bee-Bee.” Oliver hummed, his arm going across Bing as well, right under Green’s. 

“We’re gonna keep you here.” Red chuckled, laying down so his head was resting on the curve of Bing’s back. 

“But...but I did-” Bing was stopped again by Google pressing his lips against his own. 

“You need to rest and maybe when you wake up and are recovered, we can give you another reason to want to sleep some more.” Google said with a chuckle and Bing felt his face flush when the other Google’s chuckled as well. “We’re also going to fix your skateboard when we’re finished.” 

“Really!?” Bing perked up. “How?” 

“Don’t question that, now rest.” Google put his hand on Bing’s head and lowered it back down to his chest. 

“You dudes are great.” Bing said, nuzzling his face into Google’s chest, happily giggling when he felt Oliver and Green hug him a little tighter and Red nuzzled his own face into Bing. 

“You’re the one that’s great.” Oliver giggled as well and kissed the tip of Bing’s nose while Green did the same to Bing’s shoulder. Red pressed a kiss to Bing’s back and Google kissed the top of Bing’s head. Bing found himself smiling widely and shimming a little, joy filling his chest as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the hold of all four Googles, feeling like he was the luckiest android in the world. 


End file.
